The Fiendish Klaww
by SlyRaccoon14
Summary: After the events of Sly 3. What Happens when bentley finishes his time machine, but arrives to an Evil Neyla during her time with the Klaww Gang? Rated T, because i was unsure if future content would be allowed as K :3 Be nice it's my first attempt.
1. Chapter 1

It Had been a couple of years since the Cooper Vault Job, with the team completley disbanded Bentley and Penelope were living happily together, Both working on Bentley's Time Machine.

Bentley was usualy up most of the 24 Hours in the day working on it, after countless times of going through trial and error, and the one mishap to embarrassing to even mention, Bentley finaly got it to work...

Bentley: C'mon just a little bit more.

Then the time machine began to activate, making odd beeps that Bentley seemed know ment that it was working.

Bentley: Is it working?

Then after some inspection...

Bentley: I can't beleive it! It's actualy working!

It was an odd looking time machine, it disticntly resembled an old fashioned telephone booth, but with no see through windows.  
It was blue, and had the Cooper Gang Logo above the entrance.

Bentley: Hmm, i oughta take it for a test run to see if it realy does work.

There was a keypad beside the door, which was used to enter the date which you wanted to travel too, and another keyboard on the other side to enter the destination in which to appear in on said Date and Time.

Bentley was so excited at the possibilty of his time machine actualy working, that he punched in a random destination and location from memory at at random.

And unfortunately appeared on arpegio's blimp.  
During his time with the klaww gang, and to make matters worse, just before the time that neyla became Clock-la.

He appeared in a poof of smoke, right in front of them.

They gave a confused look at the odd blue box with a keypad's at the sides, but became alert at the Cooper Gang logo at the top.

Neyla: Cooper! How did you get in here?!

Then emerged Bentley, in a wheel chair, striking more confusion.

Neyla: Bentley? What are you doing here?! And since when are you in a wheel chair?

Bentley then realized what a grave mistake he had made, going unarmed into enemy territory unknowingly, with such a powerful device.

He turned and tried to get away, but it was too late, Neyla had struck him with her whip and knocked him out of his wheelchair.

As he lay helpless on the floor, Arpegio inspected the odd blue box, then with sinister delight realized what it was.

Arpegio: Oh i can't beleive it! It's a time machine! Oh, i must thank you Turtle. This will prove most helpful for us.

(Meanwhile, in the shadows spyring with his binocucom, a certain ringtailed raccoon watched on, with such confusion that he thought he was dreaming, but realized that it was all to real to be a dream.)

Sly: Bentley, are you seeing this? What is going on here? It's you? But how is that possible?

Bentley was speechless, but managed to udder these words.

Bentley: I can't beleive it, it's a Time Machine!

Sly: Wait, what? How can you tell?

Bentley: Come on Sly, it's obvious.

"Hmm, must be a genius thing" Sly thought, still confused.

(Back over to Neyla and Arpegio)

Neyla: A time machine? Are you serious? I thought those were just Science Fiction.

Arpegio: Oh no my dear there very real, just quite difficult to make.

Arpegio began to inspect some more.

Arpegio: Ah yes, i see, the keypad must be used to enter the date, and the keyboard to enter the location during said date.

Upon hearing these words, Neyla came up with an idea, she could use this time machine to creat a team that the cooper ganger could not beat.

Neyla: Heheh

Arpegio: I'm sorry, what was that?

Bentley: Arpegio, look out!

But the warning came too late, before anything could have been done, neyla disposed of Arpegio with her whip, then approached the time machine.

Bentley: Stay away from that machine you witch!

Neyla: I think it's time that i got rid of you turtle.

But before she could crack her whip on Bentley, Sly swooped down and redirected the whip with his cane.

Sly: I don't think so Neyla!

All the while she had been entering coordinates to travel too.

Neyla: Cooper! Your too late!

She retracted her whip, jumped in and, disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

Sly helped bentley to his wheel chair.

Sly: What's going on here?

Bentley: I'm from the future, and after what just happened, something grim is about to unfold.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Continuing on From Where We Last Left off...

Sly: What's going on here?

Bentley: I'm from the future, and after what just happened, something grim is about to unfold.

Sly: Was that realy a time machine?

Bentley: Yes, it took me at least 3 years to make, it can take you to the past or future to any location.

Sly: Any time and Any place? Bentley do you kn-

He was cut off by a voice from his binocucom.

Bentley: Yes, sly?

(Me: For future pyrposes Bentley from the future will be Bentley(F) and Bentley from the past will be Bentley(P). To lessen any possible confusion)

Sly: Not you Bentley, the other Bentley.

Sly Could not beleive he was saying these words, he thought he was about to put an end to Clockwerk, but now, something more dangerous Clockwerk is in the works, and it could spell doom for Him and the gang.

Bentley(P): Oh right, sorry.

Bentley(F): Yes Sly, i realize the mistake i have just made. I also realize just exactly what she can do with that, we need to figure out a plan, and fast, she could arrive with her plan complete, literally at any second! Ready to finish us all off!

Sly: Then we need to go now, if she can strike at any time then we need to get out of the sky and go into hiding until this whole mess can be sorted out.

Bentley: Agreed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Later at their "Current" safehouse during that time.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sly sat back and watched as the two Bentley's exchanged idea's, figuring out how to get back to their home safehouse. All the while wondering what could possibly happen, each idea going grimmer and grimmer knowing that they all involve clockwerk, and not only that, but she can bring Clockwerk back from the past to here, with Clockwerk.

"This is bad" He thought "That menace times 2 could be enough to get the job done..."

Sly was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the two bentley's calling his name.

Bentley(F+P): Sly!

He snapped out of thought.

Sly: Huh?

Bentley(P): Ok now. Sly, we need to get out of the sky. We are just above Paris, so we can start with our safehouse there. Me and my new friend me, have the technology at hand to create a hang-glider that is strong enough for murrays use, Murray and me from the future can stay here till it is complete, but you and me can paraglide down to Paris so we can start getting ready for any sudden strike.

Sly: Ok, if your ready Bentley i say we go right now then, waiting is a risk we can't afford to take right now.

Bentley(P): Agreed, i have left the blue prints for the construction of this Hang-glider, building an ordinary one wouldn't take much time, but given Murray's weight, it will take some more time to make it stronger and safer for him to use.

Murray: I guess i should lay off the donuts.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sly and Bentley(P) Walked outside and noticed that there were no guards anymore.

Sly: That's strange, where are all the guards?

Bentley: I'm not sure but's there's no time to wonder let's get a move on.

Sly: Right.

With that being said Bentley hopped on Sly's back, and Sly jumped off and paraglided down to Paris.

-----------------------------------------------------------

MeanWhile...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Neyla: You can't hide for long Cooper, We'll find you.

Then a mysterious figure emerged from the shadow's.  
A foe that this Sly cooper had not met yet.

Dr.M: Yes, there's no escape Cooper. This is merely act 1 of your final legacy coming to a close.

Then they both gave off an Evil laugh as the camera went back over to Sly and Bentley.  
They had just made it to their safe house, ready to go in, but before they could they noticed a couple of thing amiss.

1. The team van was back, last they saw of it, it was floating away to sea.

2. Dimitri's night club was booming again, and the front of the building looked as if they never even pulled off the operation.

As they were pondering on what might have caused this to come about, they went in to be greeted by an unexpected, but much needed surprise.

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Continuing from where we left off...

Bentley(P) and Sly Approached the safe house door, opened it and went inside to find...

Nothing, but all of they're stuff from they're operation in that area had somehow returned. This left them both confused.

Sly: Bentley, this getting weirder by the minute, we need to put a stop to all of this time travel nonsense, because this is shaking things up for us too quickly.

Bentley: I Agree, but we need a plan first. In the mean time we need to stay in this safehouse, and try our best to stay out of sight from Neyla.

Sly: Ok.

With that being said, Bentley began working on some plans, and Sly, with nothing to do, just sat down and watched Bentley work. Steadily growing tired and sleepy with the lack of enthusiasm created by this waiting. Then he laid his head on the table and began to dream a terrible dream.

.................

Sly opened his eyes

He was in front of the Cooper Vault. It was opening in front of him when all of a sudden.

*BOOM*

A Ball of Electricity shot forth and left it closed once more. He turned to see who shot it. But he realized he already knew who it was before turning around.

Sly: Dr.M?!

Dr.M: Cooper! No you must be Sly Cooper the new keeper of the cane. Oh, how i have longed for this.

Sly: Whoa, Deja Vu.

Dr.M: Stop Babbling and hand over the cane!

Sly: Sorry pal, but we both know how this ends up.

And with that being said a dart was shot from Bentley with a direct hit to Dr.M Knocking him back

Bentley: Hurry! Let's Regroup with the others!

Sly Went through the same pathway as was back during the Cooper Vault Job. Knowing the exact outcome of what would be momentarily.

At least, he thought he knew.

Bentley: The boat's just up ahead, Hurry!

Bentley jumped over and planted the bomb exactly as Sly Remembered.

Then from out of a nowhere a fearful shadow swooped over and grabbed Bentley in his menacing Claws. Then with mighty force threw him hard against the nearest rock. Then menacing figure gazed at Sly. Sly stood frozen in fear for he realized who the menacing shadow was.

Sly:...Clockwerk!?

Clockwerk: That's right Cooper! It's me, you will not be rid of me this time!

As he listened to Clockwerk's menacing mechanical laughter, and watched Bentley lay unconcious, he paniced, out of his panic he jumped onto the pole and started running towards Clockwerk, cane in hand ready swat the annoying bird back to where he had came from.

Clockwerk: It's no use Cooper! Die!

Then he drew wind from his mechanical wings towards Sly, causing to lose his balance. He fell from the pole and into the water.

Clockwerk: Your out of time Cooper!

And as Sly sank into the water he heard the menacing laughter from Clockwerk ringing in his head...

.................................

Sly's eyes opened. He paniced for a few seconds before he came to the realization that it was just a dream.

He sighed. Then looked around the room, and noticed Bentley was not around.

Sly: Bentley? Where did you go?

Then out of fearful curiosity, he went out the door and climbed up to the rooftops.

He gazed around the sections of paris they were in without spotting Bentley anywhere.

Sly: Bentley, where have you gone? 


End file.
